1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to apparatus for setting the start and end of reproduction in an engraving setup. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention is an improvement upon U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,838 entitled "Process And Apparatus For Exactly Adjusting The Beginning And End Of A Reproduction In An Engraving Unit" in which the inventors are Juergen Doelves and Dieter Herforth which issued on Nov. 8, 1977. The drawings including the description and claims of U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,838 are hereby incorporated by reference which patent is incorporated in its entirety in the present application.